Sleepover With a Sargent
by Fix-Itfan
Summary: Felix and Ralph are out on a boys night. So Vanellope desides to have a sleepover with her favorite Sargent. One-shot


Sleepover With a Sargent

Vanellope couldn't help but giggle as she half ran/ half skipped to Felix and Tamora house. Felix and Ralph where planning on going out on a boys night, so Vanellope had suggested a sleep over, and Sargent Tamora Jean Calhoun just couldn't say no to the little president.

"The fun has arrived!" Hollered Vanellope as she burst through the Fix-Its front door not even bothering to nock.

"Why hello there princess."

"Hey there ya little cavity." Vanellope giggled at both nicknames, before turning to Felix.

"Hey Hammertime, what you still doin here?" Felix stood up and walked over to Vanellope. Instead of his usual work close he was in a white t-shirt and jeans.

"Well I-" he started but Vanellope had started pushing him out he door. "Vani, w-what are you-"

"Later Hammertime. It's girls night." She said pushing him out he door.

"B-but, Vani I. I love you honey!" He called back to Tamora. Once Vanellope had got him out she closed the door and ran over to the couch, where a smirking Tamora sat.

"Just couldn't wait to push my husband out the door, could you?" She smiled.

"Hey it's a girls night, and last time I checked pie boy is not a girl. Hammertime is not a girl right?" She asked.

Tamora just laughed. "No, Fix-It is ALL male." She said through a laugh.

"Woah now sarge, we are getting off the topic of Hammertime, I'm affriad of where it might go of we don't." Said Vanellope throwing her hands up.

Calhoun continued to laugh. "Okay okay ya little cavity, I got some new movies we could watch." Said Calhoun nudging her with her arm. The little girl squealed with delight and ran over to the movie pile.

"Ohhh, you have the new Twilight, awwwwwe can we watch it please, oh better yet, can we have a marathon!" Begged Vanellope. Dammit, Calhoun knew she should of hid those movies. It's not that she didn't like them, it's just that those movies where all the female characters ever talked about, and frankly she was getting annoyed.

"Uuugggg, fine, but after I pick the movie." Said Tamora throwing her head the back so it was resting on the back of the couch.

After the movie it was probably around seven, so the two still had quite some time before they had to go to sleep. Well technically they didn't have to sleep, but it was still nice to.

"All right princess toothache, bath time, you stink worse than Ralph." Said Tamora standing up, looking down to see Vanellope had vanished.

"Vani? Where are you ya little cavity?!" Called Tamora turning to look in all directions. She then spotted Vanellope peeking her head through the door frame of the kitchen.

"Vani get over here, you stink it's time for a bath." Tamora called stalking over to her. The little girl screamed and glitched away running from her. "Vanellope! Get back here!"

"NO! I don't wanna a bath!" She screamed as she jumped over the couch, making the Sargent fall onto it with nothing but a hand full of air.

"Than take a shower, but you are going to bathe!" She said finally grabbing the little girls hoodie.

"No!" Vanellope screeched.

"Get in the bath or I'll tickle the stuffing out of you." Tamora warned.

Vanellope stopped struggling and looked at the older woman. "You wouldn't." Calhoun raised and eye brow, before attacking the little girls sides and ribs, sending her into a fit of uncontrollable glitches and giggles.

"No! Nahaha, stop it, hahaha, s-sarge! P-please " pleaded Vanelope through laughs.

As Tamora tickled the little girl to no end, she continued to laugh and try to squirm free. Finally she slid out of her hoodie. Now in nothing but her tights, skirt and a white t-shirt, the little girl continued to run from he Sargent. Ducking under tables and hopping over furniture. After about and hour and a half, Tamora had finally wrestled the littler racer into he tub, and had her wash her self.

About twenty minutes later Vanellope came out wrapped in a towel, her hair down and wet, and obviously not very happy.

"There, was that really so hard?" Asked Tamora squatting down to her level. Vanellope just looked away with closed eyes and held up a finger.

"Just don't. Sarge that was the worst two hours of my nine year old life." The Sargent couldn't help but laugh.

"Go get dressed and I'll make popcorn." Said Tamora has she stood back up.

WIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIR

After the popcorn was made, and Vanellope had changed into some pjs, the two girls settled down again, this time they watched both Charles Angels. During which time they both had fallen asleep.

Felix returned home around 3am and had found them curled up on he couch with the movie still on. He would of stayed with Ralph, but he had gotten pretty drunk and managed to pick a fight with a GI Joe, which Felix had to bale him out of, earning Felix a black eye.

"Tammy, honey, I think it's time for bed." Said Felix placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Hmm." Was his reply as she slowly and carefully sat up, making sure not to wake Vanellope. "How was guys night- wait what happened to your eye?!" She asked turning Felix face to see his eye better.

"Shhh, nothing. Ralph just got in a little trouble, and I was to busy to fix it." Felix then proceeded to pull out his hammer and fixed his eye. "See I'm fine. Now come on, lets go to bed." Felix grabbed Vanellope and headed up stairs to put her in the guest room.

"Night princess." Whispered Felix as he tucked her in. Walking back to his room, Felix found Tamora already in bed asleep.

Changing into his pjs then Felix climbed into bed next to Tamora, automatically being wrapped up in Tamora warm embrace.

"Love you Fix-It." She stated sleepily, barely above a whisper.

"Love you to Tam." Said Felix before he drifted off into slumber.


End file.
